This invention relates to cut-resistant fabric machine-knitted two-ends-in from two different yarns, one of which contains cut-resistant fiber and the other of which contains fibers having a hardness that tends to dull a cutting blade.
Cut-resistant fabric made from yarn containing an inherently cut-resistant fiber and a fiber having a hardness above about 3 on the Mohs hardness scale is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,512. Cut-resistance is obtained by combining the two different materials in a single yarn, the hard material apparently dulling a cutting edge enough that the fabric is more resistant to the cutting than would be a fabric of yarn containing only the cut-resistant fiber. Such yarn has been proposed for forming cut-resistant garments, including gloves. Other cut-resistant gloves and yarns have also been proposed, as set forth in the aforementioned patent, including a testing procedure for determining cut-resistance. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,512 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A cut-resistant yarn that utilizes a particle-filled fiber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,649, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The particles are a hard material having a Mohs hardness value of greater than about 3, and the fiber is a high modulus cut-resistant fiber.